Girl In All Packages
by Achiri
Summary: [FINAL DECISION]Topnotcher Namine gets her typical boy next door as her dormmate, Roxas, and at Chemistry class, notorious and enigmatic Riku is her lab partner, and lil later on, his tutor... oh when love bugs bite...Who will own her heart? NAMIKU ROXINE


Author's Notes: My first ever KH story!!! This is a love triangle between **Riku, Namine and Roxas**. Also, readers get to choose who ends up with whom, so please tell! And do continue to support _Roxine or Namiku_! Even both pairing names sound cool!!! Anyway, I know I'm a Namiku-used to be Roxinw, but I would write this evenly and I won't end it up as a Namiku, it depends on you readers!!!

The Title: Why 'Girl In All Packages'? For me, Namine is a girl in all packages. She's pretty, intelligent-duh, she could draw! and she has a good heart. Even though we may find she's a bit shy, a girl always has that side!!!

Full Summary: Topnotch Namine, coy, pretty and aesthetic, starts her sophomore with a new kid named Roxas, her ideal boy-next-door sk8er boi, coy, nice and cute, who turns out to be her roommate and who has a love bug for Namine and always dedicates everything he does to her. Then…the most unexpected thing is, her lab partner is none other than the notorious, attractive, enigmatic Riku, and she becomes his tutor everyday, who also has a love bug for her and is trying to be the nicest person for Namine. Will the sk8er boi catch her heart or will the nonconformist take it away?

Pairings you should expect from this story: Roxine and Namiku- duh...Kaiora, Olette/Hayner, Tidus/Selphie, Squaffie ; Clorith, more to come...I think...anyway, here's dish one.

**EDIT:** This is Girl In All Packages (Final Decision), I'm a Namiku fan, sorry to say, but I think this story will best fit on Roxine, and more fans crave for this pairing! I'm really sorry to those who were expecting this to be a Namiku, I'm really sorry, I will make it up to you to my upcoming fic, Monochrome…or so I think.

* * *

**Girl In All Packages**

**The Kick Off **

**(FINAL DECISION)**

The first day of school at Twilight Vista Academy for the Mage was noisy. The academy was not only for the people who use magic, potions and stuff, but soas the art of using a sword, and subjects that any normal kid has—and it includes Algebra and Pre-Calculus. The freshmen, who had been sweating under the sun for minutes for room keys grew impatient. _So far for being a __**fresh**__man…_ they thought.

Students for this year were organized by their classes in lines, all with their heavy luggage and who knows what's inside-that were killing their shoulders and arms for hours.

Homeroom teachers were giving each of their room assignments. It wasn't organized by classes, levels, in alphabetical order, or in gender—in fact, they hell no care about it at all.

Students who get a grade of '90 and above', pairs up with other students who get grades underneath, or in some cases, by psychological matter, like bad+good average. It might lead those who get grades of 89 and below some less self esteem though. Of course, it is also organized properly, like elementary valedictorian Namine just paired up with a new kid who got an average of 86. Oh, don't get the grade wrong, stupid and low, the lowest grade ever gotten was 46.

She didn't mind though. She had been paired up with the infamous and girl-magnet Axel, who has some sort of crush on her. He wasn't her type though. She was looking for her boy-next-door, but she hasn't found one yet. She wiped the beads on her forehead by her handkerchief.

She sighed in frustration. _I'm going to get dehydrated here…_ She had been in the sophomore line for two hours under the sun, she felt being fried alive. She held loosely on her icy blue trolley. She also held a bottle of drinking water in her hand, that's because she wasn't the type to be under the sun for hours or even minutes. (1) She has asthma and her inhaler chained around her neck. Namine was wearing a plain white tank top and a soft pink skirt that went above her knees, she's also wearing a pair of white sandals with some sort of carves on the heels.

* * *

The line was moving slowly. For thirty minutes, finally she got her key to her room and her schedule for the whole year as she went to the dormitory building.

Namine went to the elevator and waited until it got in floor seven. She couldn't wait to rest her tiring body in her comforted bed and the air-conditioned room. Like I said, she wasn't used to a hot atmosphere. She walked wing to wing until she found room 721. She fumbled in her pocket skirt and took out her keys. When Namine opened the door, a boy, somewhat, in her age was shirtless and was only wearing baggy shorts. He looked stunned as well as a female blonde arrived. _Roommate. _They thought in unison. She then entered and closed the door. Putting her luggage on the floor, she weakly smiled.

"You must be my new roomie! My name is Namine, and yours?" she politely introduced herself and sat down on the spare bed. The boy had spiky bleached blonde hair. His eyes were baby blue like hers. He looked cute, she thought.

"My name is Roxas. I'm a newcomer here and I'm from Radiant Garden," he introduced with a coy smile. She smiled back.

"You know, I heard about you," he said. She slightly blushed.

"Y-you heard about me?" she stammered. He nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, this girl named Kairi told me that you were the smartest person in your freshman, so I reckon you'll be the smartest person this year too. And this guy, he's with Kairi by the way, told me that even if you're such a know-it-all…" he said with a chuckle. Namine nervously smiled. _Sora that idiot…_

"You know, some of my friends came from Radiant Garden as well, Kairi was!" she remarked as she fixed her bed with periwinkle pillowcases, a cornflower comforter and a white bed sheet.

"Wow, it seems that you like the color blue," he said. She nodded in agreement and sat back. She saw him grab a shirt from his luggage and wore it on. She slightly grinned.

"Ah…Namine?"

"Yes?" looking up to Roxas, she noticed him flushed.

"Ah…can you help me with my sked?" he favored, he was holding a folder. She nodded and looked at his schedule.

"Don't worry, we'll be fixing that when we go to the other building!" she assured.

* * *

When the clock hit ten o' clock in the morning, students locked their dormitories with their binders and schedules and went to the other building. Namine rejoined her friends at the bench in the campus area, namely Kairi, Sora, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Selphie and Tidus. What a list.

"Ei! Roxie!!! Oh, so you're with Ms. Smarty Pants!!!" Sora teased as he greeted Roxas. "Shut up." Namine snapped at Sora. "Oooh I'm so afraid!!!" he mocked. "Sora!!!" Kairi pinched him in the cheek hard.

"Wow, some things never change," Olette said with a chuckle.

"So, uh, Roxas, this is Olette, Hayner, Pence, Selphie and Tidus. I think you already know this lovely couple," she said as she pointed to each of her friends until it ended to Sora and Kairi. They furiously blushed.

"Hehe…hi!" he greeted nervously.

"Hi to you too! Don't worry, we don't bite!" Hayner assured.

(2)"Okay, uh, so, anything weird happened today?" Namine asked. Kairi sat beside Namine, Selphie and Olette to talk to some private matters, and so as Roxas joined the boys.

"Well, Riku just got in a row with Mr. Highwind," Olette said.

"Oh dear, lot of swearing, I reckon…"

(3)"And at the seniors, Yuffie kissed Leon!!!" Kairi squealed, as Namine's eyes widened.

"Really!!! Where?"

"At the cheek!"

"What's Leon's reaction?!" Olette asked enthusiastically.

"He didn't say anything bad!!! In fact, he just blushed and slightly smiled!" Kairi answered with a happy face.

"And also at the seniors, Cloud fainted during the line-up," Selphie said, which caused the other girls' jaws to drop, eyes wider than before.

"WHAT?!" Namine shouted, causing some people to look at her.

"OMG how?!" Kairi shrieked. (4) Namine slightly chuckled. She and the girls were crushing over Cloud ever since they were freshmen and this was big news.

"I don't know! But Sephiroth was so happy for it!!!" Selphie answered.

"Oh my dear poor Cloud!!! What about her girlfriend? How did she react?" Olette asked, dying to know.

"Well, of course Aerith aided him!!! She's still staying with him at the nurse's office!" she answered. They all sighed.

"She's so lucky! I wish I can have Cloud!" Namine said dreamily.

"Dream on Namine! He's mine!!!" Olette argued.

"Oh no Cloud's mine!!!" Kairi retorted.

"No you fool! Cloud's mine!!!" Selphie joined in. Their little argument was interrupted when Sora butted in.

"You know fangirls, Cloud and Aerith had been together for four years now, dream on!" Sora, who was a bit jealous about Kairi crushing over Cloud, reprimanded. The girls glared at him as they started to kill Sora…not literally, of course.

"Who's Cloud?" Roxas asked Hayner.

"Oh, he's a senior. And these girls are totally going gaga over him…" he answered. "Oh…does he have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yup. Aerith Gainsborough, the smartest, kindest, and prettiest woman in the whole—" Pence was interrupted by Olette.

"No she's not!" Olette argued.

"You're just jealous because she is," Hayner really had to rub it in her face, does he?

"Oh…does Namine like Cloud?" Roxas asked hopefully. Hayner suspiciously looked at him.

"As far as I know, it's just a childish crush. Why, you like Nami?" he teased as he nudged his elbow on his ribs. This made Roxas blush.

"NO! Of course not!" he quickly defended. Though, Hayner read him all over his face. He smirked.

"What did I just hear? Does Roxie like Nami?" Sora teased out loud as he sat beside Kairi. "You like Namine?!" Kairi enthusiastically said. Roxas didn't say anything. Namine heard everything, she just blushed, thinking of another fresh topic that isn't about her.

"Uh…uhm, guys, who are your dorm mates anyway?" Tidus asked, changing the subject.

"My dorm mate is Aerith," Sora said happily. Everyone was surprised.

"You liar!" Kairi accused.

"I am not lying!!!" he defended, as he showed his key.

(5) "Don't worry Kairi, I know you're just jealous because my roomie is the prettiest, kindest, smartest woman in the world," Sora comforted as he patted her back and pretended to pity her. She glared at him.

"Well look at the bright side! At least it is not Cloud!!!" Olette said as the girls sighed in relief…not for Kairi, of course.

"Anyway, Cloud's roomie is Leon, I asked _Aerith_." Sora remarked, as Kairi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

(6) "I have Seifer," Kairi answered, causing Sora to jerk a bit.

"No way!!!" he argued.

"Yes way!" she rubbed it in his face. He frowned.

"I have Olette…" Hayner shyly said, causing the others to woot.

"Does Hayner have a thing for Olette?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Since elementary!" he answered.

"I have Axel," Tidus said.

"I got Riku," Pence answered.

"I got Larxene," Selphie said.

"What about you Roxas?" Tidus asked. Namine suddenly blushed.

"Namine," he answered—it wasn't casual or stiffed. They all smirked at the two.

"Oh, speaking of roommates, who's Yuffie's roomie?" Namine asked, changing the subject.

"Tifa Lockheart, I asked _Aerith_." Sora emphasized, which earned him death glares from his friends, especially Kairi.

"Stop it already!" Annoyed, Namine exclaimed and pinched his cheek.

"Hey Namine," Kairi whispered.

"What? Why are we whispering?" Namine whispered back.

"Well…tell me more about Roxas! What do you think of him?" Kairi asked. Namine then blushed.

"W-well, he's cute…and…he suits my ideal 'boy-next-door', but I think, I would like to know him more!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Cute? He's not just cute! He's handsome!!!" Kairi almost shouted, that caught attentions of their friends that include Sora.

* * *

As the bell clinked, they all went separate ways to their classes. Some of her friends have classes together, but for the first period, she has none.

Namine looked at her schedule. _Biology…_ She straightly went to the secondary laboratory with her lab uniform, books and binder. The room was completely sealed in metallic colors. She sat on one of the practice tables and looked around. The room was awfully noisy. Only one student she knew was here; Riku. She sighed. _Riku, Riku, Riku_ she thought. He had dyed spiky silver hair that points down and oceanic aquamarine eyes, he's usually quiet and as she would like to describe him, enigmatic. For some reason, there's something about him she wanted to know, not in a _love_ way though, he wasn't her type anyway. They weren't really close too. They were completely opposites and neither the two of them talk nor say a syllable to each other. But they know each other, that's for sure.

Namine snapped out from her reveries when the professor, strict and cross, Ansem, walked in the laboratory. Now,Ansem's favourite student of all was Namine, as what he portrays her as—girl in all packages.

"Good Morning, class," he stiffly greeted.

"…" no one said anything back other than Namine, who quietly greeted. He then wrote his name of the whiteboard.

"This is my name, to those who are anew; I'm going to be your biology teacher for the rest of your high school years, since most of our lessons will be based on life, we mostly spend classes here in the secondary laboratory, the main laboratory is occupied by the juniors, since they need it most," Ansem then sat down on the teacher's table and looked at the list of students in his class.

"Now, I'll be pairing you up to your laboratory partners, those who dislike my choices may go out of the room," he strictly warned as the room went silent. He firstly called Namine's name.

"Namine, last year's Excellency of the freshmen, you'll be teaming up with…" she calmly waited for the name, but when she heard Riku's name, she was stunned. She stood up and sat beside Riku, who was also amazed.

"Is there a problem?" Ansem warily asked. "No sir."

_I didn't expect this!!!_ Her mind yelled. It's not that she doesn't want to be Riku's lab partner; it's that, she's just really dumbfounded.

_This year would be interesting…_ Riku thought as he looked at Namine, worried and seemed, frigid.

"Are you okay? I don't bite you know," he said to cool her down. "I'm fine, it's just that, I'm totally surprised." She replied.

The two just went awkwardly silent for the rest of the class.

When Ansem was finished pairing up, he wrote some things on the board that what usually teachers do at first day of school.

"Since I don't want to miss any lectures of the class like last year, you and your partners would have to write a computerized 10,000 word essay about the human anatomy, and the aftermath if body's watered with potions and elixirs, passing deadline would be tomorrow." Everyone wanted to groan, but since the teacher was Ansem, they wouldn't take risk their butts getting kicked.

"First day of school and a novel to write," Riku mumbled ironically. Namine softly giggled. "I'll do it," she said, knowing Riku won't do it, it's not like she's underestimating him.

"Oh, that would be unfair, I'll help you," the first time she heard Riku to help someone. She tried to hold her shocked expression, but her red cheeks were visible.

"No, I'll just do it," she excused.

"Are you sure of it?" he asked, he really wanted to help!

"Yes, leave it to me!" she convinced and mentally kicked herself. _I'll be writing a novel when I get back to the dorm! _

"If you say so…" Riku hesitantly replied and ran his hand through his spiky dyed hair.

Haha! Did you guys like it? I don't really expect this to be another greatness of mine...but hopefully, and wishfully, someone would review...

* * *

1: Namine has asthma…XD

2: They gossip?! Kairi's talkative, ne?

3: Yes, in my fic, Yuffie and Leon is CANON.

4: I made Cloud the hawtest man alive!!!

5: No wonder why Sora talks about Aerith a LOT. Sora and Aerith is not official!!!

6: Shocked, anyone? I thought it would be interesting if Sora and Kairi would have dorm roomies from the opposite sex. Let's find out!

There will still be Namiku hints here despite this story is officially a Roxine…

Achii


End file.
